


the art of hoodie thievery may lead to coming out

by parkersheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, LGBTQ Character, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Snowed In, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersheart/pseuds/parkersheart
Summary: Peter takes Tony's hoodies. It's not that he doesn't have his own, he does. But Tony's MIT one was just sitting there on the couch and it was looking really cozy compared to Peter's t-shirt as the snow storm howled outside. One thing led to another and before he knew it he was scavenging the compound for one of Tony's hoodies every time he needed one until one day he comes across one he probably wasn't supposed to find.





	the art of hoodie thievery may lead to coming out

**Author's Note:**

> first fic don't judge too harshly.

Snow pounded against the walls of the Avengers Compound as the wind howled and tree branches shook with the power of the storm. Peter shivered. He was staying with Tony for a few months while May handled a particularly overwhelming time full of extra work and travel. As the evening light (or what he could see of it) dimmed to the almost blackness of night, he shivered again. He needed a jacket. It's not that he didn’t have his own hoodies, he had packed them himself, but Tony's MIT hoodie was just sitting there on the couch looking really cozy. It was a bit of a hike from the living room area back to his room and Peter was exhausted and cold. Without even really thinking about it, he grabbed Tony’s sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. He breathed deeply with relief at the comfort of the warmth the hoodie brought and snuggled into it as he plopped down to watch something until Tony got back from his meeting. He hoped he wouldn’t be too delayed because of the snow. He started to flip through channels on the TV, but his eyes were already fluttering shut, his face becoming more buried in the hoodie than before if that was even possible. 

After that, there was no way Peter was just gonna go back to wearing his own sweatshirts and so one thing led to another and before he knew it he was scavenging the compound for one of Tony's every time he needed one. It didn’t take long for Tony to find out. “Didn’t take long” ended up being later that week in the lab.  
“Kid, is that my hoodie?” A voice interrupted Peter’s thoughts about what kind of webs he could make next.  
“Uh, maybe?” Peter replied  
“Is that a question or an answer?” Tony smirked at him.  
“An answer Mr. Stark.” Peter looked at him sheepishly.  
Tony smiled and kept working. 

Time passed and Peter was running out of hoodies to snag from Tony. At last, during one particularly cold evening, after searching the entire compound, he resorted to checking Tony’s room (Hey cut him some slack he was freezing and a certain spiderboy can’t thermoregulate). His eyes were immediately drawn to the bottom drawer of Tony’s dresser. He had a feeling he was going to find what he was looking for in that drawer. Slowly, he inched it open, gasping when he saw what was inside. Gingerly lifting up the black hoodie he gaped at the chest of it. A flag composed three stripes stared back at him, Pink, blue, and purple stripes to be specific. It’s the Bisexual pride flag, Peter thought to himself, but Mister Stark can’t possibly known... Peter was baffled. Ignoring his bewilderment, he put on the hoodie and headed down to dinner. 

Tony looked at him with as much shock on his face as was on Peter’s when he discovered the hoodie.  
“Where did you find that?” He spluttered.  
“Um, it was in your room and I’m bi and so…..” Peter trailed off, avoiding the urge to run away from the situation and hide forever. Tony looked at him and had to stop himself from running and hugging the boy standing in front of him looking so utterly lost and vulnerable.  
Peter fidgeted with his hands and spoke again, “I thought maybe you knew and that was why….. never mind, it was stupid”  
“No! It wasn’t stupid!” Tony exclaimed  
“Then why do you even... Oh………” Peter said, realization filling his voice  
“Yep”, Tony said smiling at the gawking boy with tousled curls and reaching out to hug him at last. “It was a gift from Rhodey but now, consider it my gift to you”.  
“This means so much Mister Stark,”Peter sighed and smushed his face into Tony’s shoulder “thank you”.  
“Always kiddo. I mean it,” Tony shifted his head to look Peter in the eye smirking, “and for the last time, Tony is fine. Mister Stark makes me feel old”.

Peter just smiled.


End file.
